


Fairies Wait

by awkwardly_living



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Songfic, Sort Of, how does one tag, ok byeee, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: When the sun goes down,And the moon comes up,And the stars twinkle in the skies,Then, my little one,It's time for bedAnd time to close your eyes;For the fairies waitTill you're fast asleepTo bring sweet dreams to you,And the moon and starsThrough the windows peepTo see what the fairies will do.-------aka i'm bad at summaries, but Lance is homesick and likes art and I love this boy more than anything.





	Fairies Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Isa is one of Lance's sisters in my headcannon.  
> Also, this probably isn't that great because it /is/ different from what I normally write, but eh, I saw this lullaby and wanted to write somewhat around it.

     Lance sighed as he looked out at the beautiful expanse of space from his spot in the middle of the observatory. Grabbing the sketchbook and pencil next to him, he opened to a blank page. He stared at the page for a moment before looking back out through the glass. After a moment, he took the pencil and began sketching out the swirling galaxies he could see from the castle's position. 

     As he continued to lose himself in the art, he softly hummed a lullaby his mother would sing to his siblings. 

_Cuando el sol se pone,_

     Another star went down on the paper. 

 _Y_ _la luna aparece,_

     A graphite planet came into being.

_Y las estrellas brillan en los cielos,_

     A few meteors streaked across the page.

_Entonces, mi pequeño,_

     Lance smiled a bit, the motion of his hand and the low hum of the castle's power calming him in an unexplainable way. 

_Es hora de acostarse_

The page was running out of room.

_Y tiempo para cerrar los ojos;_

     He finally stopped, looking down at what he had created. Although he wasn't completely satisfied with the product, he knew that he could work on it again later. He smiled sadly as he ran his finger over the cluster of stars on the right. He dearly wished he could see earth's stars again.

_Para las hadas esperar_

     "Isa would have loved this," he said quietly, closing the book and letting it rest on the ground next to him.

_Hasta que estés profundamente dormida_

     After a while of losing himself in his thoughts, he finally got up, sketchbook and pencil and hand. He looked back a moment, before walking out, leaving his heartache in the stars. 

_P_ _ara traer dulces sueños,_

     He smiled genuinely as he walked into the lounge to be with his new family. They saw his sketchbook and sober expression before connecting the dots.

_Y la luna y las estrellas_

     "Star mapping?" Keith asked as Lance sat next to him. The teen just nodded with a sad smile. Keith wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Hunk came over to sit on the other side of Lance. He hugged the other teen with a smile. Pidge, not wanting to be left out, squeezed between the two and wrapped their arms around Lance. 

_A través de las ventanas peep_

     The small group stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the comfort in each other's presence. Lance smiled contentedly and said, "Thanks, guys."

_Para ver qué harán las hadas._

**Author's Note:**

> the English translation of the lullaby is this: [it's called Fairies Wait]  
> When the sun goes down,  
> And the moon comes up,  
> And the stars twinkle in the skies,  
> Then, my little one,  
> It's time for bed  
> And time to close your eyes;  
> For the fairies wait  
> Till you're fast asleep  
> To bring sweet dreams to you,  
> And the moon and stars  
> Through the windows peep  
> To see what the fairies will do. 
> 
> also, please let my know if the Spanish is wrong; i used google translate.


End file.
